


control issues

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House's comments backfire.
Relationships: Greg House/Edward Vogler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	control issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Differential Diagnosis Podcast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Differential+Diagnosis+Podcast).



> i cant believe i actually wrote this
> 
> please listen to the differential diagnosis podcast, they're very fun guys and i was baited into writing this because of their jokes on the fanfic episode they did.
> 
> enjoy!

"Put a white coat on," Vogler sneers at him.

House raises a brow, biting the inside of his cheek lightly. He fights against his instinct to make such a remark back, but it escapes him nonetheless— "With nothing else? I didn't take you as the kind to get off on that, you know."

Vogler, for once, seems flabbergasted, speechless at his shamelessness. It's not shamelessness, per se, just trying to tick Vogler off, press his buttons. He doesn't seem like the guy to take well to another man throwing innuendo at him. After a few seconds of silence, he smiles in a way House can only describe as predatory.

He steps closer to him. "We'll see about that."

House swallows thickly and watches him leave the room. Would he actually want to— there's no way in Hell he wants to do that. With him, of all people. It sounds like a bad joke with an even worse punchline.  _ And the big-money investor fucked the insubordinate employee, and they were happy ever after. _ No, fuck that. If anything, he'll suck him off and leave him hanging. He can see Cuddy's outrage coming from miles away.

But hey, it was an easy joke. No one can blame him on this. Can they?

* * *

As it turns out, supply closets are places lawless enough that Vogler can lean in and grind up against him without a care in the world.

It's mind-boggling. He doesn't kiss him, God no, but they're still grinding against each other.

"I, ah," House starts as Vogler starts working at his clothes, "I brought. A white coat."

This is pathetic. This is revolting, rather.  _ Of course, _ Wilson would say,  _ of course you're accepting Vogler's requests only during a sexual encounter. _ It is very him to do, to be fair.

"Oh?" Vogler smiles at him again, that predatory glint in his eyes.

He holds up the coat awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"Well." Vogler leans in and grabs his jaw, forces him to look up. A ragged gasp leaves his mouth as he stares down at him. He'd like to pretend he's not getting a little hot under the collar, that this is all a ploy from his part (to have Vogler get off his back, or something) but he doesn't have that kind of leverage with himself. And Vogler whispers, "Put on that white coat, House."

He tries not to shudder as he puts in on, obeying easily, wordlessly, like this hasn't been the struggle with Vogler since he came in here. Like the power struggle didn't exist at all, like Vogler hadn't won by being able to control him.

That's when Vogler reaches for his pants, pulling them down without a care in the world.

Yeah, he can hear Cuddy screaming at him. He busies his thoughts with a daydream about their subsequent argument (with the needed comebacks and snarky comments), as to not focus too much on the sensation of Vogler sinking down into him, biting his shoulder.


End file.
